A conventional cosmetic compact such as a makeup powder compact or a blush compact is disclosed in FIG. 7 and generally includes a base 40 with a plurality of chambers 42 for receiving different colors of the powders, and a cover 50 with a mirror 51 on an underside thereof is pivotably connected to a side of the base 40. A protrusion 52 extends from the underside of a side of the cover 50 so as to be cooperated with an engaging portion 42 to secure the cover 50 relative to the base 40. The outer appearance of the conventional cosmetic compact is almost the same and cannot attract the younger users who want to have a cosmetic compact that has different shape from the conventional ones.
The present invention intends to provide a cosmetic compact that includes a U-shaped shackle-like member which has one end pivotably connected to the base and the other end of the U-shaped shackle-like member includes an inclined surface so as to push the cover to open the compact easily.